Reforging House Potter
by ravenclaw87
Summary: The Ancestral and Ancient House of Potter gutted from its former glory. Does it stand alone against the darkness or will a long forgotten house step forward and stand by its side. My first time writting. M just in case. I do not own anything at all just borrowing charactors.
1. Chapter 1

A flash of lightning flashed across the sky as the poor drenched avian made her way to her destination. It had been storming for the past week and the messenger knew what she carried would change everything. Not just the future but also heal the past, a past which should never have happened. As she reached the outskirts of her target home one could see a beautiful white streak descend from the clouds at an incredible speed. The blur began weaving as a light show flashed to life in a multitude of colors around her as if knowing this delivery would spell their doom. Reaching the edge of the property the owl could feel the air thicken then snap as if entering a bubble. Soon she reached her destination and tapped on the window.

A steady tap, tap, tap brought the rooms owner. "Oh Hedwig," the owner sighed as she let the owl in. Hedwig immediately flew over to a perch in the corner and began to preen her feathers. Meanwhile, the girl closed the window and crossed the room. "Anything yet," the girl pleaded to her feathery friend. At that Hedwig lifted her leg to reveal a golden tube delicately tied there.

The girl shriek yelling, "Finally, I hope this is what we have been waiting for. I cannot keep hidden behind these wards forever."Taking the cylinder she turned it over in hands looking it over. Every surface of the container was beautifully decorated in a scene depicting a great battle at the center a man wielding a sword of silver fighting a snake like beast. While beautiful and mysterious this was not her priority right now. Opening the tube she withdrew the parchment and saw it was sealed. This seal showed a rampant griffin with wings spread impaling a snake like creature. "That is interesting," she said aloud. She then broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_ I am High Chieftain Bloodbringer of the Gringotts Clan. I have been brought troubling news of your inquires by my team of bankers. Long has the Ancient Clan Gringotts called the Most Ancestral and Ancient House of Potter blood brother. That such an injustice has befallen the House of Potter troubles us most greatly. That you are under assault for discovering such web of false hoods is also troubling. I will speak with you in person and will ensure your safe arrival to our lands. _

_ Before such happens Miss Granger, a great disservice has happened to yourself as well. You are not such first generation as you believe my Lady Granger of the Ancestral and Ancient house of Granger. Long has your family flourished since Atlantis and long has it been void of a magical heir. Be proud my Lady and be prepared. My personal guard shall personally arrive at you home to escort yourself her. _

_May your enemies blood run cold,_

_ Chieftain Bloodbringer of Clan Gringotts_

A loud thud accompanied Hermione fainting.

Meanwhile another flash of lightning accompanied the pop of ten Heavily armored goblins down the road. One warrior step forward and scanned ahead. "Captain the way is clear of mundane, however I smell a group of wizards half down the road," the goblin spoke low.

The Captain smiled a toothy smile, "Let them try, double column forward march," he growled.

Half down the road the wizards in question had turned to one another not sure why goblins approached, let alone armed ones. Being the brave one a lanky red head stepped forward.

"Master Goblins why do you approach this home," said the man.

Holding up his fist the goblins halted, "None of you business human, who are you to know our title."

"I am Bill Weasley, curse breaker at Gringotts Bank, and this house is under protection of Albus Dumbledore and has ordered none to pass."

"Well, well boy if you serve Gringotts then I order you to move aside and let our business be attended to. Else you force my hand."

Bill felt an invisible hand move him off the road. Then looking up he saw in a flash of thunder whom or rather what stood before them. In that flash he saw the seal of Gringotts emblazoned in gold upon one warriors shields. Turning to the other in a panic he spoke, "Guys we need to go those are the directors private guard this is not good for us."

Being a young man and not knowing better Steven Max stood up and declared, "I don't care who these lowly filth are, Professor Dumbledore said let none pass and Ill be damned to let them pass." At that he hurled a bombarda at the Goblin column.

The Captain grinned his toothy smile, "Extreme Prejudice, Bring me Weasley."

_Hello my first time writing on this site. Let me know your thoughts please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgot this last time. I Ravenclaw87 in no way own any of these characters, only my plot. **_

_**Spent more time and thought on this next part hope you like. **_

* * *

Pain, pain was all Bill could feel. A pain so bad it made being hit by the Knightbus a walk in the park. Bill felt he had the situation going well. A thought crossed his mind about the task gone wrong.

This was supposed to be an easy assignment and his first in charge. They had been told Granger had found out vital intel that in no way could be revealed to anyone. Bills assignment was to capture Granger and bring her to the Circle for questioning and obliviation. Upon arriving they found that the soft target was locked down in war wards that would make Malfoy's look like child's play. The first to cross the wards had his wand arms bones crushed. The second, well they were not really sure what happened. One minute there next minute dust drifting in the wind.

Bill felt at that point surrounding the wards and letting Granger have no out would eventually lead to either the wards being broken though or Granger surrendering. It had only been two days when the storm hit. Seeing their primary targets familiar Bill sought to end communication to Granger and to deprive Potter means to talk as well. That all was for naught as she was one hell of a flyer and made it through.

Then, well then the pain started and we return to Bills present situation. Being held aloft by his throat and staring into the depths of Death Bill knew his life was all but forfeit.

"Human, you have violated your oath of fealty to the Clan how plead you," Growled the Captain loosening his hold but slightly.

"I...I...swore no oath to a Clan, bu...but.. but to Gringotts Ma...ster...G..oblin," Bill struggled to spit out.

Tightening his hold again the Captain pulled Weasley forward so he could see the sheep before him cougher. "Fool, Gringotts is the Clan, and you swore to uphold the Clan and do as you were told boy. Truly you are a pathetic worm meant for dissection by my knife." At this he threw Bill to the ground. "Fortunate for you slime I have no time for your pettiness, Betherak take this to the Talmik make the trip unpleasant,"

"Yes my lord," a heavy set Goblin growled as he hefted Bill up by his neck and disappeared in a flash of gold.

Looking about around him the Captain grinned it had been many years since their weapons tasted wizard blood. Tonight would be a grand tale spun in the halls of stupidity and blood. All would toast to the glory of battle and victory.

"Clean this up, I shall retrieve Lady Granger and we will take our leave," the Captain ordered continuing on to his original task. "Be on the lookout, never know when more ignorant cattle will walk into our bosom."

* * *

Reaching the ward line the Captain drew his dagger and drew his own blood and carved several symbols into the very wards selves. Once these glowed gold he stepped through and walked up to the dwelling. Upon entrance he called out for Lady Granger but did not receive a response. Drawing his sword he went room to room in fear they were to late. However, upon entering one of the upper rooms he sheathed his sword and went to Lady Grangers side. He took from his belt a glass bottle and poured just a few drops in her mouth.

"W...what.. wow.. I can't belie...," at this point Hermione realized she was not alone anymore. She immediately rolled to the side pulling her wand she shot a reducto at the stranger. She was startled when he spell hit a golden shield that appeared from what seemed like thin air.

"Bwahahaha... Very good my Lady Granger. I applaud your attempt to end me, however, I am here to escort you to my Lord." the Captain growled out in what seemed to be amusement.

At that comment Hermione actually took in the being standing before her as she stood from the ground. The goblin was a good five foot tall, quite bulky or so she assumed as he wore armor. The armor itself was of silver chain mail, with deep cobalt blue armor chest plate, paldrons, gauntlets and grieves. These were in turn covered in a fine array of images and symbols all in sliver. The goblin left his head exposed and was quite a gruesome sight. Midnight black eyes graying black hair, and a nasty scar or two that would put old Mad Eye to shame.

"Forgive me Master Goblin, I overstep my bounds by this unprovoked altercation." Hermione formally replied while bowing slightly.

"Well met my Lady, given the situation the reaction is expected. Good that I have my reflexes checked then my arm severed." the Captain chuckled.

"Be that as it may Master Goblin, I am sorry I did not expect you so soon. I hope your journey was not to difficult." she said.

"Captain my Lady, please just call me Captain. Master Goblin makes me feel old and I have some time yet before I would like to feel that way. As to the journey it was most refreshing getting to stretch and smell the fresh air," the Captain spoke with a toothy grin and glint in his eye.

"I insist you call me Hermione then Captain, I do not feel as if the title Lady suits myself. What of my minders have they left.

"You are more a Lady then you realize, Hermione. As to the minders you may say they left, in a sense," the Captain had that glint in his eyes again. 'Well I did not lie their shameful spirits left this plane bound for much agony,' he thought to himself.

'He really creeps me out with that look,' Hermione thought. "Captain, if you give me a moment to pack a few items I will be ready to leave, lest I waste more of your valuable time."

"I shall await you on the front lawn then...My Lady," the Captain replied with mirth in his eyes as he bowed and began to exit the room.

"By your leave then... Master Goblin," Hermione replied cheekily.

'I may just come to enjoy knowing this human,' the Captain thought to himself leaving to join his men.

* * *

"Hedwig, you must wake up," said Hermione as she lightly tapped the owls head.

In answer she opened one eye just part way to glare at being awoken. "Bark..woo..woot." was her reply.

"Don't you sass me, we need to get going and what I will be leaving behind won't leave it safe for you to stay. I need you to head to Gringotts and meet me there," she said as he slowly petted the pretty owl. "Oh.. and don't worry about our friends outside, I have it from a reliable source they have been evicted. So your flight should be easier this time."

"Whoot.. Whooo..," Hedwig replied and flew to the window to be let out.

* * *

After letting Hedwig go Hermione set her exit plan in motion. She first went to her bed and picked up her satchel which had many expansion and space charms and contained all her belongings. The brightest witch of the age then went about the house charging runes that had been in place for days. These were her fail safe she chuckled to herself as she charged each one. Someone was in for a surprise she thought to herself. Finally she exited the house charging a rune on the front door the whole house flashed an eerie black then went back to looking normal.

Turning around Hermione saw several more goblins in armor, however these ones had helmets on that matched their armor. She did note each armor while decorated with silver each was unique it seemed. Also it seem each was cleaning their weapons. This made her wonder just how the Order decided to leave. "Umm.. I am ready." she called out.

At once the goblins all sheathed their weapons and stood at attention. The Captain step forward and spoke, "My Lady, please rest your hand on the shoulder guard of my armor and hang on for the ride so we take our leave of this place."

Looking around one last time Hermione was somewhat sad to be leaving knowing she most likely would never return here. She then turned and placed her hand upon the cool metal of the Captains guard as requested and waited.

"Let us return home friends, it has been a fine day and we have much to boast of upon our return." the Captain spoke. Then taking his right hand he touched it to a symbol on his left gauntlet. All at once the group vanished from the yard with barely a pop.

Anger, all he could feel was anger. He was angry at the Headmaster, He was angry at the Minister of Magic. But perhaps more so he was angry with himself.

Just a week ago he had seen his classmate die, he had been too weak to face him, he had been to ignorant to see the trap. He was so moody and withdrawn he let everything go all because of the rumors, the talking, and the lies. Instead of braving them and being serious he let them get the best of himself.

That Harry was dead. He died the night the last of his innocents died. Every year something crazy occurred surrounding himself. But in all of that only the evil lost. His side may have been bruised or knocked out but they always recovered. Cedric... well he was not ever going to get better, not ever. This had been the last blow, the final straw. Harry swore revenge on them all the whole system and its idiotic ideals. He would see it all torn apart not caring the consequences.

Death Eaters walked free and know he know thanks to the grave yard where to start. He was unsure of how but he would break them all. He let his anger funnel into this endeavors. Little did he know his closest friend was working towards giving him the means to crush them all into dust.

* * *

_A/N Hello hope this was better. Double the last in size. Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

In an unknown location an old wizard paced his office floor. The wizard wore very vibrant and hideous robes that seemed to emit a light of its their own in the dim room and appeared to be irritated. It had been some time since anyone had found the knowledge Granger uncovered. It was unknown what she truly know, however the school wards did report the books that had been taken. Books that should never have even been in the school having been removed slowly over the last couple centuries. Steps had been taken over the last thousand years to remove the knowledge from the masses and to take out those who stood in the way...

Heavy footsteps broke the wizard from his internal thoughts. He knew who this was and what they most likely wanted from him. Sighing he turned to await her to turn the corner.

"Professor, has William's team returned with the mudblooded tramp," a rather plump woman with a malice to her words as she entered.

"Alas, he has not Molly, it seems Miss Granger is much more resourceful then any of us ever imagined. She has somehow managed to erect very powerful wards around her home. As such William has decided that surrounding the property and analyzing the wards would be most appropriate." Dumbledore replied.

"I still find it hard to believe a mudblood could find the means to create such wards. let alone powerful ones." Molly spit back.

"While just finding our world and being ignorant of our ways, she is at least tenacious in her pursuit of knowledge," sighing Dumbledore continued. "It would seem that even as powerful as I am not all the books that could do serious damage to our plans lest the past be revealed slipped through the cracks."

Still slightly irritated Molly replied, "Yes it would seem more then you care to admit. At least those who know there place leave such knowledge be and do as their told. All these mudbloods and their destructive muggle ways can't leave well enough alone."

"While it is a simple to outlaw the knowledge from through the Wizengamot, it is not so at the school," he admitted. "Hogwarts at least a thousand years old, and if whispers speak true much older. There is long lost magic at work so it is hard to remove anything from the place completely."

"However, Molly what done is done. Williams team is to report back tomorrow afternoon on any progress. Until then I cannot tell you anything. I would appreciate you not hound him when he arrives as this situation with Miss Granger must be dealt with first. Please return to you duties." Dumbledore ordered.

"As you wish Professor," she replied as she left.

'A bit pushy, but such devotion is hard to find naturally,' Albus thought to himself as his mind went back to his previous thoughts.

"Boy get your worthless ass down here and make my breakfast," a large man shouted at the missing 'boy'.

Hearing no response or noise the man started up the stairs agitated by the disrespect this freak showed his hospitality.

"Boy you better have a good reason to ignore your betters or so help me I'll give you a reason to remain silent."

The man reached the top of the stairs and threw open the door with may locks and a cat flap. A better method of confining freakishness if he could say so himself.

"Boy y...," his voice died immediately walking into a pitch black void.

Suddenly the door slammed behind the man knocking him into the room where he tripped and fell. Staring up he saw only dangerously glowing green eyes.

"Hello Vernon," the specter said in a voice that was hollow and empty. "So good of you to join me at this most fortunate junction in time."

"Now see here Potter you can't use that freakishness or they will never take you back," Vernon threatened as he backed into the corner with a slight worry.

"O you mean the tracking of this pitiful tool," Harry said as he threw his wand near his relation. "Such an unimpressive tool to work with, quite sad really, such a crutch." Moving closer the green of Potter's eyes seemed to get even more of a glow. "You see Uncle I have been reading, how should we say it, books more interesting then my school books and I've recently learned a lot of surprising things. I would like to check some things out and it seems you have so nicely come to my abode to help me discover the validity of some facts."

Vernon tried to yell but no noise came out. Suddenly he felt alone as the green of Potter's eyes seemed to vanish all at once. Then it happed a wall of something crashed into his head, seemed to bore straight through his skull..then suddenly he no longer felt alone. As a matter a fact he now felt as if someone else was in his mind an angry someone looking for something. It seemed like years to Vernon the pain the anguish of memories then it stopped a feeling of joy come from somewhere as if what had been searched for was found. The pause was only momentarily however for the pain came back, horrible terrifying pain...

It took but a moment but she was suddenly somewhere else. No squeezing feeling, no spinning, and no sudden falling sensations. They had simply stopped occupying one place to suddenly appear in another place.

"This way my Lady," the Captain said as he turned towards a door in the room that his compatriots had just exited through.

Hermione followed the Captain from what she would have to guess is some sort of receiving room. As they exited she found herself in a much larger room that was carved of a dark granite like rock. It was a rectangle room with two other doors on the wall she had exited from and a door to her right and in front of her. To her surprise there were no torches but what looked like a glowing rock in the ceiling to light the room. The floor was a deep green rock edge with a brilliant white. The parts of Gringotts she had seen looked nothing like this and she was very curious as to where she was. For now she followed the Captain out of the room and into a hall way that was similar to the previous room but had recesses in the wall where light emitted from.

"Forgive me my Lady but we must make a stop before we leave the Guards Barracks," said the Captain stopping at a random door gesturing her inside.

"Where will we be going Captain," Hermione inquired stepping into the room. She realized this was just a room but there were many items in here.

This room was about ten foot by ten foot. In the two back corners stood two beautifully carved wardrobes of a dark mahogany with a table in the middle of the two. There was a changing screen to the right and small day bed to the left.

"You are to have a meeting with my liege, as such you need to be dressed as your station demands. You will be judge by those you meet based on your look and your confidence. We have taken the liberty of providing you with appropriate garb. I shall await you outside the room, take your time we are in no rush. " the Captain explained leaving the room.

Hermione first went up to the table and looked at what was upon it. There was a delicate silver hand mirror with a Bronze raven on the back. There was also several brushes and combs with similar designs and metals. On the opposite side of the table from these was a white wash basin and a beautiful tiara. It was a single loop of silver with a beautiful blue gem at the center.

She then looked into each of the wardrobes. The left one was empty but the right one was not. It contained a beautiful dress of a soft blue fabric. It was a simplistic dress with a modest neck line. The front split open just below the waste and was lined in a soft white fabric. The bust area had delicately embroidered patterns and the dress had short sleeves.

Hermione was embarrassed by the obvious wealth shown here. A wealth she did not rightly believe was hers in any way. Never the less, the Goblins had helped her and rescued her the lest she could do would be honor their request for her appearance.

The Captain turned as he heard the door open and was quite surprised. Hermione stepped out wearing the dress and comfortable flat shoes that matched. She had upon her head the Tiara. She had brushed out her hair which now fell in ringlets upon her head. She had also found matching earring to wear as well. She stood up straight and approached the Captain trying to ignore how uncomfortable she felt in such finery.

"My Lady, you are indeed ready now, please follow me." the Captain said walking to a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

Upon stepping of the hall she was shocked. They had exited a building! Not just a building but one underground. Hermione found herself inside of a cavern so large she could not see the ends due to the hundreds of buildings that spread out form the square she found herself in at the bottom of the stairway leading from the Guards Barracks. She looked on amazed at the architecture on display as well as gardens, trees, and much more.

"I see you are amazed that us lowly goblins would live in such splendor." the Captain said.

"No, not at all. I knew the goblin culture was deep and mostly unknown but I must admit I never imagined such a city could exist underground. It looks so much like we are on the surface"

"Alas my Lady, it has been several thousand years since we have had such a city in the open air. Welcome to the great city of Geemgrall the largest bastion of goblin culture in the in the British Isles. Home to the Clan Gringotts greatest of the seven. You my Lady are the first human to see the city since the time of old." the Captain told Hermione as they navigated the avenue approaching a large building at its end.

"I am honored Captain, but why am I here? Why not have just taken me to Gringotts in Diagon Alley." Hermione inquired.

"That place is but an outpost of deception," the Captain said starling Hermione, "We keep the appearance of diligent wizard bankers whom are greedy sneaky individuals. Wizards would never let us be if they knew of our cities and our warrior traditions. So we deceive them and in their arrogance they believe the deception. My liege wishes to be truthful with you, as such he shows you the true goblin not the pretender."

This revelation shocked Hermione more then all she had seen so far. If the goblins hid this so well what other races have done the same? And which have out right stayed hidden.

"My lady we reach our destination," the Captain gestured to the large building in front of them. "This is The Seat, it was here Gringott the Wise brought together the goblin tribes of these lands and forged them into Clan Gringott, later to become greatest of the seven. It is from here my liege rules with the Iron Claw of Might."

Hermione took in the sight of the large building. It looked older than the rest of the city. There was a low rectangle gate house with towers on each side. The towers where square and near the top turned into inward sloping angles leading to a flat top. The building itself was a larger version of the towers but longer and about four stories tall. Instead of a solid wall there was a walk way around each level, each held up by a series of archers. The building, wall, and towers were all of a white marble and all was edged in copper or gold. The walk way up to the stairs of The Seat was of paved stone each side of the walkway had two fountains of goblin warriors in armor such as the Captain had on. The rest of the grounds were of many small garden areas. Soon enough they reached the entrance to The Seat. The doors where massive and bronze. each door was divided into many squares and rectangles each depicting battles and other acts of bravery.

The Captain raised his hand and knocked upon the door.

"Enter and behold The Seat of Gringott," a voice boomed from within.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone Decided to start this story over and have posted under a new story. It will follow the same idea and plot but I feel is better written. So far just have the first chapter up. Please take a look if you would like.


End file.
